User talk:Cinderball
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The View of Sniffle.png page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 14:43, 15 November 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hey Sniffle -- TheIrishBoy TH€ !R!$H BOY 16:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sniffle, don't ask me how I got this but here's a picture of you you can put on yer pageTH€ !R!$H BOY 08:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Heya! I never knew you'd joined the Wiki! Re-welcome! :P By the way, those are incredible designs; LEGO should have used them for actual race cars. I particularly enjoyed your usage of the pirate ship parts and the turbine. Bigbudcat 13:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I kinda didn't make myself a big noise, so no harm done! Yeah, I think building those racecars was probably the best thing I did on LU. I had a few people saying they wanted to drive them! :P Personally, that rocket car that crashed into a tree... that was my favourite. Good job I had an unbroken copy! Lol! Cinderball 16:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC) p.s. - If this post doesn't come out properly, it's cause I'm a proper Wiki-noob! lol Woohoo! The master builder of Storm Universe! Welcome Sniffle! Thanks QuickMetalMachine! I didn't know I was still held in such high regard! lol Cinderball 17:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Crazy, Old Wizard of Storm! Dear Sniffle, your very good (or very annoying) friend Aregon is leaving you a message while Im not a member of the wiki, which isn`t a big deal, since I got no pics. Newbieness with camera FTW! :P Dude, Sniffle, buddy, the guy who sent me to hospital so many times, you must remember one special thing from Storm: you were, you are, and will be the one you are! Quick`s right, you were, you are, and you will be the best builder on Storm! Now, thanks to Techno and Anti, I am in prison at the Nexus Force, but Anti is now at least gone for a while, and my "break" in jail will be good for my sleeping problems I got from drinking one of your potions, you probably should not leave them in other peoples` cups of tea. I got nothing more to say, exept that I hope you, me and Magical crosses ways again. See ya! - 18:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Aregon, the Mad 18:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "If you think you have met madness, you haven`t met me!" Heya Aregon! Sorry to hear you got into LU jail :P but I do hope that your wish will come true! I've been speaking to Magical on the LEGO forum, but I hope that he'll find the wiki sometime. ;) Anyways, good to hear from you buddy! Sniffle out! Cinderball 22:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sniffle. \/\/ / /(-- To: The Crazy Old Wizard of Storm From: The Madman of Storm Sniffle, call me an idiot and cook me with bacon! We on Storm knew the legendary history of Sniffle and the Gang, but if I guess right, few Overbuilders would ever known you, me, Magical and the rest of the Gangs stories about the great battles we fought, the sad losses, and the story of our great enemies if it wasn`t for that I came up with this idea right now! So here is the idea, but I`ll need your help, for obvius reasons. You know about every battle the Brick Guardian Force once fought, all the battles against Erebus and "The Punk Ninja" we have fought, so why not write them down and publish them here? People love reading things that are halfway or fully belivible, so why can`t the best writer (and I know many) I know about write down some of our awesome adventures? This was only an idea, but I hope you like it. I got nothing more to say, so see ya! And must Magicals, my and your roads crash into each other again! 20:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC)-Aregon, the Mad- 20:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) To Old Friends From Storm Heya Wiktorsz - good to see you here! And heya again Aregon! Yeah, I've been thinking about jotting down some of our adventures on LU, but I can't think where to do it! >.< The Wiki here is gradually losing readership, and the LEGO message boards quickly lose interest in our kind of story. But rest assured, it's a project I've got my mind to get done - as soon as some of my IRL projects are sorted out and done! :D Cinderball 09:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Sniffle, or Dumbledore? I was seing through one of the HP books, and I thought about something: why are you so like Dumbledore? :P 15:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Aregon, the Mad 15:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol! What an honour to be compared to Albus Dumbledore! :P Anyways, it'll please you to know, Aregon, that I've got 6 out of 15 parts of the new BGF story written up - and more on the way! Where would you like me to post it? On the LMBs, the Wiki here, on the LU Fanon wiki or on all three? I'll be watching for your reply - just don't use an owl to deliver it - Miffles the cat is having one of his bad days, here at the Paradise. :P Cinderball 15:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) One is better then none, two is better then Kung Fu, so lets go for three! I am so terrible at searching around the lmb, so posting here and on Fanon would be great! By the way, if you see Waffles, tell him that Clank is missing working with him! And some bad news: looks like Techno is after "The Gang", so be on lookout! Meanwhile, I`ll listen to Daniel Yount. He got some realy good music! See ya! 19:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Aregon, the Mad 19:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) What the...? So, I was on the Fanon wiki, and I was on the Nexus Ninjas site, and there it stood you were banned, and I wondered, was it from ze game or ze group. ANYWAY I just wanted to ask how ye are doin, and I got some ideas for some scenes of you, me, Magical, Shades, Perfect and a random variations of NPC`s (and RP-characters), which often end up quite funny. If you want to hear my best idea yet, please repeat on your talkpage. Bye! 07:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Aregon, not the Mad 07:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Aregon. Just to clarify, I was banned from the Nexus Ninjas (which was neither surprising or painful) - I was not banned from LU Fanon or from LU itself at any point in time. Btw, just for laughts, check out the list of people banned from the Ninjas - I think you'll be mildly amused. ;) Cinderball 12:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi Sniffle! DoctorDavid here, I've decided to finally join this wiki. It's nice that you're here, it would have been a shame if we never crossed paths again. See you around, DoctorDavid / Imperial officer 20:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Heya Doc! It's great to hear from you once again! Now all we gotta do is get Magical onto the Wiki. :P How've you been keeping since LU went down? I've been spending a lot more time in IRL, and a lot less on gaming: I've got some creative projects which are finally bearing fruit. Oh, and before I forget - have an Apple! :P Cinderball 12:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) - The White Wizard of Orchards Similarly, I've been doing stuff IRL, but I am still doing some games, and recently I've been playing some of the older LEGO games. Now and again though, I remember LU. I also have a large collection of screenshots which I will get round to uploading at some point. As an aside, I saw your comment and checked the Nexus Ninjas banned members. I chuckled. DoctorDavid / Imperial officer 14:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Greetings again, old, crazy wizard! I just wondered how the story is going on! It`s terrible to wait on something you know is awesome! But I got a question: would I be Rebeus Hagrid, or Alastor "Madeye" Moody? :P Anyway, I hope that the story is comming out soon! See ya! 07:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Aregon, the Mad 07:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Heya again, guys! First off, I'm really looking forward to seeing Doc's pics! I'll have to upload some o' mine as well - I've still got that one of him dancing on the FV Anvil! Secondly, IRL has been pretty hectic lately (don't ask) so I'm very behind on that story: but I'm going to start releasing it part by part, ASAP. The plans are drawn up - I just need to get round to fleshing out the bones, if you know what I mean! Prepare for some serious Amber Squad silliness - and for some very new, very dangerous enemies for them to face! First stop - Area 15! Cinderball 09:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Greetings again! I saw the bender/render figure of you, it`s AWESOME! Now I just wish I had taken some pictures of me, dang it, just dang it. :P But I hope you are good, and mad of course. :P But this was a short message, and it ends now. See ya! 17:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Aregon, the Mad 17:12, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey Sniffle! Magical here with LU wiki account. Hooray :D ... Not much to say. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeep Heya Magical! Great to see you again! Also, Aregon, I'm glad you like the render - but it's QMM who should be getting the praise! Thanks QMM, if you read this! Cinderball 16:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! I just wanted to say good day/night, and asking how you are doin. And maybe you could add more things to your page, as Sniffle Industries, pics, LDD pics and maybe some music. And I just wanted to know how the "Crazy Old Wizard of Storm" has it. I hope your RL is good to of course. Hope we meets again, Aregon. -Aregon, the Mad Memories with Shadowna. Sniffle I know this may never be seen but I wanted to say, it's me. Shadowna. Remember me? We used to be mates back on Lego Universe! I have been looking for you for ages and I hope we can get back in touch just because of old times sake? :P I'm also still mates with Drachona "Gabriel" so I'm sure he will be happy to get back in touch too. Hope to speak to you soon! -Shadowna (aka Chris)Shadowna (talk) 20:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Shadowna! Long time no see! You're in luck - I happened to be browsing the forum, and searched my name. Y'know, as you do. It'd be great to keep in touch again! ;D If you have a Steam account, you can find me as SFMosquito. I hope that helps ya! Also, great to hear again, or didn't I say that already? :p See you around the Universe! Cinderball (talk) 00:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC)